


Once more hear the birds

by DeduceItThen



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeduceItThen/pseuds/DeduceItThen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But now it is upon thee to seize the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once more hear the birds

**Author's Note:**

> Well hi, I'm not too sure what I'm supposed to say here, this is my first go at anything really. 
> 
> (It's only poetry so there isn't really anything to disclaim but DPS isn't mine, to clarify though the poem is)  
> (As you can tell)  
> (No one in their right mind would officially publish this) 
> 
> I was going to make a story out of this but I have no imagination or talent so to speak of.

There are bells ringing loud and clear, on this winter morning.  
There's people screaming, shouting, crying; Those who are in mourning. 

For he knows not, what he left behind (although he'd thought he had)  
And he can't see the huddled figures or words upon this pad. 

Maybe if he had, then there would not be reason for thee to write these words.  
He'd still smile, racing through these woods. He'd once more hear the birds. 

But now it is upon thee, to live on his behalf.  
To seize the day, until the time we once more hear his laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you would mine suggesting anything I can write, I'd love to hear x


End file.
